The Witcher (TV series)
The Witcher is a TV series exclusive to Netflix, based on the ''Witcher'' series by Andrzej Sapkowski, who serves as a creative consultant on the show. It was announced on May 17, 2017, and its first season consists of 8 episodes and was released on December 20, 2019. Production In December 2017, it was announced that Lauren Schmidt Hissrich will be the series' showrunner.Lauren Schmidt Hissrich to Adapt 'The Witcher' for Netflix In January 2018, Lauren Hissrich tweeted that the script for the pilot episode was finished. The first season was filmed in Hungary, Austria, Poland, and the Canary Islands. Prinicipal photography began on October 31, 2018 and wrapped in May 2019. In Hungary, many scenes were filmed at Malfilm Studios and Origo Studios near Budapest including the town of Blaviken as well as interior scenes in Cintra and Aretuza. Fort Monstor in Komárom was used for exterior scenes depicting the Slaughter of Cintra. Filming occurred at Tata Castle to represent a part of Rinde from The Last Wish. Additional filming locations in Hungary include Szelim Cave, Jaki Chapel, Kiscelli Museum, Skazen Village Museum, and Tarnok Quarry. The exteriors of Kreuzenstein Castle near Leobendorf, Austria were used to represent the abandoned castle Vizima in Temeria. The Battle of Sodden Hill was filmed at Ogrodzienic Castle in Poland and Egri vár másolata in Hungary. For the Canary Islands, scenes were shot on Gran Canaria, La Palma, and La Gomera. In November 2019, before the first season even premiered, it was announced the show was already renewed for a second season and would begin production in London in early 2020, with a planned debut in 2021.'The Witcher' Renewed for Season 2 at Netflix Ahead of Series Premiere Main Cast *Henry Cavill as Geralt of Rivia (8 Episodes) *Anya Chalotra as Yennefer (7 Episodes) *Freya Allan as Ciri (8 Episodes) *Joey Batey as Jaskier (4 Episodes) *MyAnna Buring as Tissaia de Vries (5 Episodes) *Royce Pierreson as Istredd (3 Episodes) *Anna Shaffer as Triss Merigold (3 Episodes) *Wilson Radjou-Pujalte as Dara (5 Episodes) *Mahesh Jadu as Vilgefortz (2 Episodes) *Mimi Ndiweni as Fringilla Vigo (7 Episodes) *Eamon Farren as Cahir (6 Episodes) Guest Cast *Adam Levy as Mousesack *Adele Oni as Téa *Amit Shah as Torque *Anna-Louise Plowman as Zola *Björn Hlynur Haraldsson as Eist Tuirseach *Bart Edwards as Urcheon of Erlenwald *Ben Lambert as King Virfuril *Blair Kincaid as Crach an Craite *Colette Dalal Tchantcho as Véa *Ella-Rae Smith as Fola *Emma Appleton as Renfri *Francis Magee as Yurga *Frida Gustavsson as Visenna *Gaia Mondadori as Pavetta *Isobel Laidler as Queen Kalis *Jack Wolfe as Nadbor *Jade Croot as Princess Adda the White *Jason Thorpe as Ostrit *Jeremy Crawford as Yarpen Zigrin *Jim Caesar as Atlan Kerk *Jodhi May as Queen Calanthe *Jordan Renzo as Eyck of Denesle *Josette Simon as Eithné *Julian Rhind-Tutt as Giltine *Judit Fekete as Vanielle of Brugge *Kain Francis as Yannick Brass *Katia Bokor as Sancia of Sodden *Kevin Howarth as Djinn *Lars Mikkelsen as Stregobor *Lucas Englander as Chireadan *Maciej Musiał as Sir Lazlo *Marcin Czarnik as Ronin *Matthew Neal as Nimir *Mia Mckenna-Bruce as Marilka *Michael Keane as Xavier Moran *Natasha Culzac as Toruviel *Ossian Perret as Tinglant *Packy Lee as Nohorn *Rhianna McGreevy as Coral *Roger Ringrose as Beau Berrant *Ron Cook as Borch Three Jackdaws *Ross Telfer as Draig Bon-Chu *Sam Marks as Captain Segelin *Shaun Dooley as King Foltest *Simeon Dyer as Lucas Corto *Sonny Serkis as Martin *Steve Wall as Boholt *Terence Maynard as Artorius Vigo *Therica Wilson-Read as Sabrina Glevissig *Tobi Bamtefa as Danek *Tom Canton as Filavandrel *Tomasz Krzemieniecki as Vyr New Cast *Agnes Bjorn as VereenaNetflix confirms The Witcher’s new cast: Francesca, Nivellen, Eskel and more *Aisha Fabienne Ross as Lydia van Bredevoort *Carmel Landiado as Violet‘Dolittle’ actress Carmel Laniado joins The Witcher Season 2 *Kaine Zajaz as GageThe Witcher casts Francesca’s brother in Season 2 *Kristofer Hivju as Nivellen *Mecia Simson as Francesca Findabair *Paul Bullion as Lambert *Thue Ersted Rasmussen as Eskel *Yasen Atour as Coën Season 1 Episodes Videos File:The Witcher Official Teaser Netflix|Teaser Trailer The Witcher TV Series Main Trailer|Main Trailer The Witcher Trailer Breakdown Netflix|Lauren Hissrich and Tomasz Bagiński discussing the trailer THE WITCHER FINAL TRAILER NETFLIX The World of The Witcher with Henry Cavill, Anya Chalotra and Freya Allan Netflix Gallery File:Netflix Geralt face.jpg|Geralt of Rivia File:Netflix Ciri face.jpg|Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon File:Netflix Yennefer face.jpg|Yennefer of Vengerberg File:Netflix Geralt full.jpg|Geralt of Rivia Netflix Geralt full2.jpg|Geralt of Rivia File:Netflix Ciri full.jpg|Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon File:Netflix Yennefer full.jpg|Yennefer of Vengerberg File:Netflix Roach full.jpg|Roach File:The witcher netflix logo symbols.jpg File:Netflix symbol Geralt.jpg File:Netflix symbol Ciri.jpg File:Netflix symbol Yennefer.jpg References es:The Witcher (serie de TV) fr:The Witcher (série) pl:Wiedźmin (Netflix) ru:Ведьмак (сериал Netflix) tr:The Witcher (Netflix) uk:The Witcher (серіал) de:The Witcher (TV-Serie) Category:Television adaptations